The sweet scent of Ginger
by Jenamin
Summary: Garfacky is gone! Kharl is all alone. What will he do? When he creates a new substitute for Garfacky and begins to feel emotions he thought he never had..... Please R&R!
1. Prologue: An omelet

Hello! This is my first fic! Hope ya like it! ^_^  
  
( I don't own Dragon Knights)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Kharl sighed while leaning back in his favorite chair. The daylight was ending with a spectacular sunset. Garfacky was gone. He had left for his own reasons but had told Kharl he would eventually return.  
  
"I guess I'm all alone know." Kharl stood up and went to his kitchen. He had never really mastered his cooking skills. Garfacky was there to do that for him. He put his hand on his stomach and felt it growl, "I'm hungry." He started a little fire and got out a frying pan. He broke an egg onto the pan. He decided to make an omelet, it was the only thing that he could somewhat make.  
  
He opened his spice cupboard while the egg simmered. It was full of different spices he had never even heard of. He grabbed one randomly and read the label, "Well ginger it is then." He sprinkled it across his egg and put the omelet on a plate. He sat at his table and began to eat it, "Hey! This is pretty good!" He felt happy that he could actually make something good! Then Kharl looked up and saw the empty chair where Garfacky would sit and complain.  
  
Kharl cleared his plate and looked back at the chair. He shrugged it off. Then an idea came to him and he ran to his lab area, "I think it's time to make another demon!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * I know it's kinda short, but it'll get better! I mean this is just the prologue! Please review! ^^ Thanx for reading! 


	2. Green eyes

Hello again! If you are reading the second chapter of this I guess I did sumthin' right! ^_^  
  
(I don't own Dragon Knights, but whoever does is really lucky ^^ )  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 1: Green eyes  
  
It was now midnight. The moon and stars were hidden by the dark clouds swirling around. Kharl had been working for hours with his ingredients. He was searching frantically around his house, "I can't find my cauldron anywhere!" Then he heard something fall, and he looked where sound had come from, "Oh no! It couldn't be..not in the closet!" Yes, his cauldron was in the closet. Everything he ever owned seemed to have been in that closet. It was full up to the ceiling.  
  
Kharl sadly walked towards the closet and put his hand on the doorknob, 'Oh well, here goes!' He turned the doorknob and opened the door, the floor began to rumble and loads of unused things fell out like a tidal wave. Kharl got back up to look at the closet, "There that wasn't that ba.." Another huge tidal wave pushed Kharl to the ground. Then one last thing bounced a bit and landed on his head, "My cauldron!" he said in a muffled voice.  
  
He went back to his lab and mixed the ingredients. The mixture turned a bright green and was smoking. Kharl looked at it, something wasn't right, "I know!" he ran back to the kitchen and got some ginger spice. He poured it in," This will put a little spice into this one's life!"  
  
The mixture exploded, breaking the cauldron with it. Kharl was thrown against the wall unconscious. There was a bright pink light and out of it came a demon. The demon opened her eyes. They were emerald green and seemed to pierce the night. She looked at her hands. Her skin had a slight tan. She looked around. Her shoulder length auburn hair whisped around. She noticed she was wearing a simple white dress," Where am I?"  
  
Kharl woke up and saw his beautiful creation. He stood up and smiled at her, "You are in my home. I'm Kharl, you're creator." He hadn't expected this. He just wanted a demon maid, but this girl had a mind of her own. Then he noticed something. There were two bumps rising out of her head. They popped open and revealed two feline ears. The girl quickly turned to look back at her backside and saw a tail grow out of her tailbone.  
  
The girl didn't know what was happening to her, so she stood on the ground and tried to walk but instead her legs gave way and fell. Luckily Kharl caught her," Are you alright?" She nodded her head. Kharl carried her to his bedroom and laid her on his bed, "Here you should rest." He tucked her in and quickly ran back to his lab. He couldn't believe it, he had created a neko. He rushed to make notes and continue research on this cat girl.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Oooh! I wonder what will happen next! Please review! Thanks for reading! ^_^ 


	3. A Name

Third chappy! I know the second one kinda sucked, just tryin' to get the story started! (I don't own dragon knights)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 3: A Name  
  
Kharl woke up with his head on his desk. He gave a loud yawn and stretched his arms and legs. He brushed his fingers through his hair and got up. He went into his bedroom. The demon girl wasn't there. 'Shit! Where'd she go!' He ran into the kitchen and saw her wearing nothing but a little apron. She had cleaned and was now making breakfast. Kharl freaked, "Where are your clothes!?"  
  
She smiled at him, "They were dirty so I washed them, along with your mound of clothes in the corner of your room." Kharl sat down at the table and tried not to look at her. She really was innocent. 'She seems to have no ideas about behavior, but she's a very good maid!' Kharl got back up, "You can put on some of my clothes. I'm going to a seamstress to get you something to wear." He sighed, 'I've never met a demon like this, they're usually so mean and want to kill me.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * In town:  
  
Kharl walked down the road until he saw the seamstress's shop. He entered and saw a very heavyset woman with what seemed like a mustache. She smiled at him, "What can I do for you sir? I'm Belinda the seamstress."  
  
Kharl looked around, "I need some lady's clothing."  
  
The woman smiled, "Well we have a very good selection for this week." She pointed to the left hand wall, "So who are these for Mr. ..."  
  
Kharl smiled, "Mr. Ben...Mr. Ben Dover." He tried not to laugh. He loved to do that kind of stuff. "They're for a lady friend of mine, she is ill in bed so I came to get her something." He went over to the dresses and bought a few outfits.  
  
The woman took Kharl's money and gave him his change, "Well, have a nice day Mr. Dover!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * At Kharl's place:  
  
Kharl arrive home with his arms full of bags. He sighed, "All those people gave me looks for buying women's underwear! Oh well." He looked around for the demon girl. He was about to call for her, but remembered he hadn't given her a name yet! He found her outside wearing one his shirts and an old pair of pants. She had cut out a hole for her tail. "Hey! I got you some clothes!" The girl smiled and hugged him knocking all of the bags down. "Don't worry I'll take care of it!" She went to change carrying all of the bags. Kharl yelled after her, "When you're done come back to the kitchen. I have to talk to you."  
  
A few minutes later the girl came into the kitchen wearing a pretty green dress. It really brought out her eyes. She sat at the table with Kharl, "What do you want to talk about?" Kharl looked at her, "You're not like the other demons I have created. You're innocent and caring. You have an independent mind and yet you don't even have a name yet. So, instead of me choosing your name, you can make that decision."  
  
The girl thought about it. Kharl made her feel special. He had already done so many nice things for her. She wanted to pick a good name. "Ninxia." "Ninxia?" She nodded her head at Kharl. Kharl smiled. He liked that name, "Alright then, Ninxia it is." 


	4. Groceries

Hello again! Thank you all for the reviews! It really helps a lot! ^_^  
  
( I don't own Dragon knights)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 3: Groceries  
  
They were still sitting at the table. Kharl sighed, "I guess I should tell you why you were created." Ninxia looked very interested but didn't say a word. He continued on "There was another living here, but he left. His name was Garfacky. He would only seem like a child to you."  
  
Ninxia became curious, "Well, where is he now?"  
  
Kharl sighed, "I don't really know. He just told me he had to go do something important. So I let him leave." Kharl rested his head on his hand, "He left during the night, and I've never seen him again."  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
"Ofcourse! He always cleaned up after me and was a great cook, but there was more to that. He was good company. When he left, I was all alone and couldn't stand it. That is why you were made." He smiled at Ninxia. Ninxia smiled back. She had never felt loneliness before, but she could see the sadness in Kharl's eyes when he talked about Garfacky. She saw that it hurt him, "I won't ever leave you Lord Kharl." She went over and hugged him.  
  
Kharl blushed. She really was loving. He hugged her back. 'Why did I do that? I've never hugged anyone before." He felt this feeling he had never felt before. He got up and walked down the hall, "I'll show you to your room Ninxia." Ninxia quickly followed behind.  
  
Kharl opened a door next to his bedroom. The room was neat and clean, but totally empty, "This was Garfacky's room.." he smiled at Ninxia, " but now it's yours. You can do whatever you want to this room. It's your own space just for you." Ninxia walked in. She looked out the window, it was a lovely view, "Thank you Lord Kharl."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Next day!  
  
Kharl was at his desk, "I'll be working at my desk for awhile Ninxia, you can do as you wish." Ninxia smiled, "I'll make you some lunch since you missed breakfast once again." Kharl nodded his head, "Sounds good to me!"  
  
Ninxia went to the kitchen. She began looking through the cupboards, "He didn't even think about groceries when he went to market!" The cupboards were pretty much empty. She found a basket and headed towards the door, 'I better tell Lord Kharl where I am going.' "Lord Kharl, I'm going to market to get some groceries!" Kharl wasn't paying much attention, "Alright then!" Ninxia headed towards the market.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ At the market  
  
Ninxia was looking at the fruits and veggies. She had already bought bread and the dairy products. She had noticed people were watching her and whispering behind her back. She bought some apples and carrots. After paying the frightened man at the grocers, she turned around to see about a dozen angry men looking down at her. They had swords and other weaponry. One came forward to you, "What are the likes of you doing here! We have been plagued enough by you vile demon creatures!" All the men began to yell. Ninxia was scared and clutched her groceries. She quickly began to run from them. They began to chase her. One man slashed her arm, and a few tore at her skirt. Tears were escaping from her emerald eyes. She was beyond frightened. Ninxia sped up and soon outran them. She continued running home still clutching her groceries.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Back at home  
  
Kharl wasn't really listening to her. If he had known where she went he would have stopped her immediately. About an hour later, he heard a small knock on the door. He ignored it, but then it came again. He went to the door and opened it. He looked down and there was Ninxia curled up and clutching her groceries. Tears were rapidly running down her face. Kharl immediately picked her up. He pulled the groceries away from her, and sat down holding her shaking body, "What happened?"  
  
Ninxia felt safe in Kharl's arms, but was still very scared, "The market place..." she whispered in a shaky voice. Kharl held her tighter, "I'm sorry I should have listened where you told me you were going. I wouldn't have let you gone if I had listened." Kharl felt full of guilt. Ninxia was clutching his shirt. He just sat by the door holding her. Then he noticed something warm was running down his sleeve. He looked and saw blood. Then he saw the slash on Ninxia's arm.  
  
Kharl carried her to the kitchen. He got a wet warm cloth and cleaned her wound while still holding her. He then ripped his clean sleeve and tied it around her cut. Ninxia relaxed a bit more and looked up at Kharl, "I'm sorry." Kharl smiled at her, "You don't need to be sorry, it's my fault for all of this." Kharl sighed, "I'm just glad you're alright."  
  
He carried her to her bed. Ninxia was exhausted. He watched her until she fell asleep. The sun was setting. Kharl went to his room and changed his shirt. He then went to the kitchen to try and fix a cup of coffee. He was going to pull an all nighter just in case they followed her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ooooh! Very exciting! It was very intense writing that chappy! Please  
review! 


	5. Dripping Pancakes

Hello everybody! Happy New Year!  
  
(I don't own Dragon Knights)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 4: Dripping Pancakes  
  
Ninxia woke up suddenly. She was shaking and could feel the sweat upon her back. She looked at her arm and saw where Kharl had bandaged her with his sleeve. Ninxia gave a sigh of relief, she was home and safe. She got out of bed and changed her clothes. She looked out the window and saw The sun begin to rise in the blue grey skies. She decided to head for the bathroom to get a new bandage. On her way there she saw Kharl sleeping against the main doors. A sword lay idly by his sleeping body. Ninxia got a blanket from his room and wrapped it around him. She was so close to him, she could feel his warm breath tickle her cheeks. A slight tint of pink appeared on her cheeks. 'Oh, Lord Kharl. You held me all last night.' Ninxia's face came closer to Kharl. Then she stopped, 'I shouldn't do this, but I want to be near him always.' Ninxia lightly kissed him on the lips so as not to wake him. He felt warm and welcoming. She got up, her face even more pink and headed to the bathroom.  
  
"AAAAAAAH!"  
  
Kharl woke up immediately. He had heard Ninxia's scream. He smelled an aroma around him. It reminded him of the sweet scent of ginger. He grabbed his sword and ran through rooms looking for her. Then he saw her standing in the bathroom, "What's wrong?" Ninxia turned around to face Kharl, "What's wrong? What's wrong is this bathroom!" Kharl peeked in through the doorway. The floor needed a good scrub along with the walls and the ceiling. (that's another story ^_^) Everything was strewn across the floor, "Looks fine to me!" smiled Kharl.  
  
Ninxia watched Kharl give a huge yawn, "It's alright, you should go back to sleep. I'll take care of it." Kharl scratched his head lazily, "Alright then!" He sleepily went back to the doors and snuggled in his blanket. Ninxia giggled knowing where Kharl was sleeping.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A few hours later..  
  
"Phew all done!" sighed Ninxia. The bathroom was sparkling clean.  
Suddenly she saw a huge billow of smoke pour out from the kitchen, "Oh  
dear." She walked in the kitchen to see Kharl trying to put out the  
flames on some pancakes. He smiled at her, "Hello! Just tryin' to make  
some pancakes!" Ninxia quickly ran over and threw the pancakes out of  
the window. She grabbed a towel and blew the smoke out of the house,  
"There all bett." A blob of pancake mix landed on Ninxia's head. She  
looked up and saw about 3 half baked pancakes dripping down from the  
ceiling. Kharl looked up too, "Oh, I can explain that one too! You know  
how some chef's flip the pancakes really high?...well, um, mine went a  
bit too high!" Ninxia nodded her head, "I see that."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Dusk  
  
Ninxia was admiring the sunset on the window seat in Kharl's work area.  
Bright orange rays filtered into the somewhat clean room. Books and  
papers lay scattered across the floor. She snuggled into a fleece  
burgundy blanket. Kharl came out with two cups of hot cocoa. He sat next  
to Ninxia, "I made you some hot cocoa.don't worry the kitchen is fine!"  
Ninxia laughed. She took a sip, and smiled, "Thankyou." She had no idea  
what hot cocoa tasted like, but she was sure this wasn't what it was  
supposed to taste like. Kharl smiled, "I love watching the sunsets."  
Ninxia nodded her head. Kharl looked at Ninxia. She was so beautiful to  
him. He still couldn't believe what those men had done to her, 'If only  
they knew you.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *  
  
This chapter was so fun to write! Hee hee! Please review! Thanks for readin'! 


	6. Midnight returns

Hello again! I hope you liked last chapter, the story needed some more humor! ^_^  
  
(I don't own Dragon Knights)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 5:  
  
The sun had set a long time by now. Kharl and Ninxia still looked out the window. There was a full moon. It gave the room a pale blue color. Ninxia remembered yesterday's events and thought about them. She then looked at Kharl, "Why do I have to look like this? Nobody likes me, I'm like a half mutated creature, a demon." Kharl looked at Ninxia in surprise at what she had said. Tears began to fill her eyes. He pulled her close to him, "You shouldn't care what others think. Yes, you are a demon, but you should be proud of yourself. You are beautiful young lady. I love you just the way you are." Kharl suddenly blushed, 'Did I just say love? But why? This has never happened before.' All these questions and feelings began to rush through his head.  
  
Ninxia looked up at Kharl, the last of her tears trickling down her cheeks. They seemed to sparkle under the moonlight. She moved closer up to his face. Kharl's face began to feel hot he was wondering what she was up to. Ninxia looked deeply into Kharl's eyes and the closed hers. Her lips lightly touched his. Kharl's body shivered with excitement. He returned her kiss, but a bit more passionately. Ninxia pulled back slowly. She wasn't sure about this. Kharl slowly opened his eyes again. They both blushed and smiled at each other. Kharl got the hint from her, "Well, I guess I'm off to bed now. Goodnight." Ninxia watched him begin to leave, "Goodnight."  
  
After a few hours of straightening up the place, Ninxia went into her room. She put on her red pajama shorts along with the matching short sleeve shirt. She really loved these pajamas. She checked on Kharl who was sleeping peacefully and then went back to her bedroom to get some sleep. Suddenly her ears began to twitch. She listened closely and could hear the lock click on the main doors. She snuck up by the doors to see someone enter. All she could see was a tall dark figure with a big bag. He headed into the kitchen. She quietly followed the figure, 'An intruder!' Ninxia was afraid it might be one of those men again, but it didn't matter she would protect Lord Kharl at all costs.  
  
The figure lit a few candles and dropped his bag onto the floor. Ninxia made her claws come out. They were a few inches long. It was her only weapon at the moment. Her tail swished silently. She jumped into the light facing the figure's back, "Intruder!" She was about to pounce onto his back, but he quickly turned around and caught one of her wrists. She managed to scratch his face before he caught her other wrist, "Ouch! You hellcat!" Ninxia looked at the man's face. He had a boyish face and a ponytail. He wore travelling clothes. He glared at her, "Don't you attack me in my own home. He threw her hard to the ground.  
  
Kharl woke up. Something was going on. He saw candle light and followed it into the kitchen. He saw Ninxia laying on the ground and then a man with some bleeding scratches on his face. The man smiled at Kharl, "Is this your hellcat?" This comment angered Kharl. He went up to the man and slapped him hard in the face, "How dare you say that Garfacky!" This angered Garfacky, "Did you see what she did to my face!?" Kharl walked over to Ninxia to see if she was alright, "You probably deserve it. Scaring her in the middle of the night like that." Ninxia got back up slowly. He legs hurt a bit. Kharl pulled out a chair for her. Ninxia quietly sat down, still a little shaken up. Kharl and Garfacky sat down also, "So why are you back here Garfacky?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ooooh! Why is Garfacky back? And why is he all grown up??? You will see next chapter! Heehee Please review! 


	7. Unexpected sleepover

Hello! It's been a few days! I'm back at school so it'll take me longer to update!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 6:  
  
Ninxia was very tired. She gave a huge yawn. Kharl noticed this, "Ninxia you can go to bed if you want." Ninxia nodded her head and sleepily departed. Kharl looked at Garfacky, "You'll apologize to her tomorrow." Garfacky sighed, "Fine." Kharl was astounded at the change in Garfacky, "So where did you go?"  
  
Garfacky smiled, "I went back to my home village. So much had changed there since I last visited. Then I noticed I've lived so much longer than the men living their and yet I was still a child." He sighed, "So I trained. I trained for weeks. This how I am now as a man." Kharl looked down at the table, "So now you're back to stay for good?" Garfacky sat up straight, "No, I met this girl at my home village. We're to be married, but for me to live long enough to be with her, I need that pill." Kharl became upset at this, "I'll make one for you tomorrow." Kharl got up to head for his bedroom.  
  
Garfacky grabbed Kharl's arm, "Now I have a few questions for you Kharl-sama." Kharl and Garfacky sat back down. Kharl rubbed his eyes. He was getting sleepy again. Garfacky looked at Kharl, "Okay then, what's up with this demon cat girl. You treat her differently from the others you've created." Kharl woke up suddenly hearing about Ninxia, "Well, she is different. She has deep feelings of all colors. I don't want her to get hurt again." Garfacky smiled, Kharl had found someone also, "What do you mean again?" Kharl sighed, "It's a long story." Kharl told the whole story at the marketplace anyhow. Garfacky soon went to sleep in his old bedroom." Kharl was to sleepy to notice this.  
  
Kharl opened his bedroom door and crawled into bed. He was half asleep when he heard another person breathing beside him. Kharl sat up and saw Ninxia sleeping in his bed. He was about to yell, but he didn't want to wake her up, "You must've went into the wrong room. I guess you were really tired." He smiled at her. She looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping. Kharl watched her for a few minutes. He lightly kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams." Kharl grabbed a pillow and blanket and slept on the floor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Next morning  
  
Garfacky got up bright and early. He made some coffee and donuts.  
Ninxia soon woke up. She sat up and opened her eyes. This wasn't her  
room. She looked down at the lovely burgundy blankets, 'These aren't  
mine.' She was in Kharl's room! 'Oh my god! What did I do last night!?'  
Ninxia's face became bright red. She then looked down at the floor and  
saw Kharl sleeping soundly, "Phew!" Ninxia went to go make breakfast.  
  
Garfacky saw Ninxia come in as he was the setting the table for four,  
"Good morning! I'm really sorry about last night can you forgive me?"  
Ninxia was surprised to see breakfast already cooked. She smiled,  
"Ofcourse. I'm sorry about your face." Garfacky pointed to the bandage on  
his face, "It's alright."  
  
Kharl eventually wandered into the kitchen. He sniffed the air,  
"Oooh! Donuts my favorite!" Ninxia and Garfacky laughed at Kharl's  
excitement.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I hope you liked this chappy! Please review! 


	8. Promise Picnic

Hewwo once again!!!! ^_^ It's been awhile. Before I forget I'd like to thank Hungry Demon, ElfMaidenOfLight, and The Master Weaponsmith for reviewing!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Kharl soon went back to his work and research after breakfast. Ninxia  
had finished cleaning up, and was now in the garden. It was a beautiful  
day. There was a bright blue sky and sun out. The sweet aroma of flowers  
filled the air. She sat peacefully on the grass taking everything in, "I  
think we'll have a picnic out here today." Ninxia said to herself.  
  
Garfacky saw Ninxia sitting outside in the garden. Kharl still hadn't  
given him his pill, so he decided to join her. "I never really cared for  
this garden, but it has seemed to flourish since I left." He said as he  
sat down next to Ninxia. Ninxia smiled, "I love this garden. You can let  
go of all your cares and worries here." Garfacky nodded his head, "Kharl  
always enjoyed this place, too. I'd make him water the plants while I  
cleaned up his mess." Ninxia giggled, "Yeah, in just the short time I've  
been with him, he's really only good at helping to cultivate things, like  
this garden." Garfacky smiled, "Yup, that's just the way he is. He's  
always been fascinated about creation, but I have a question for you  
now."  
  
Ninxia looked at Garfacky, "What is it?" Garfacky looked at the  
horizon, "You're different than Kharl's other creations. Most of his  
demons he sends out into the world create destruction. They become evil  
and warped, but not you." Ninxia looked at the ground, "I see now why  
demons would act that way. There is so much hatred towards us." Ninxia  
sighed, "I've experienced that myself already, but I believe there is  
some good out there. Lord Kharl has shown me that." Garfacky looked at  
Ninxia, "But that's just it, Kharl's demons have never been forgiving  
creatures, except you. Kharl adores you, I can see it in his face."  
Garfacky looked into Ninxia's eyes, "I'll be leaving soon. Don't leave  
him like I did. Kharl has a dark side and so far you're the only one who  
can suppress it." Ninxia nodded her head, "Don't worry, I promise I won't  
leave him." Ninxia stood up and turned to Garfacky, "Well, would like to  
help me with lunch? I think we should have a little picnic." Garfacky  
smiled, "Sounds good to me!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * After the picnic  
  
Kharl yawned. He had a very nice lunch and decide to stop working  
for the day. He was sitting in the main room with Ninxia and Garfacky. He  
pulled a small box from out of his vest pocket. He handed it to Garfacky,  
"Here's your pills. I gave you extra just in case!" He winked at  
Garfacky. Garfacky smiled, "Thankyou. Is it alright if I stay a bit  
longer?" Kharl smiled, "Stay as long as you like."  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ninxia opened the door, but  
no one was there. A violent breeze blew a black envelope into her hand.  
It was addressed to Kharl. She handed Kharl the letter. Once he saw it,  
he groaned, "I can't believe this!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! 


	9. Black and Blood

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated lately! I'm in the middle of midterms right now! -_- Evil tests!  
  
(I don't own Dragon Knights) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 8:  
  
It had been a week since Kharl had received that cursed letter. Garfacky was still here, but would leave in two days. Kharl sat by his desk watching the sleeping Ninxia curled up by the fireplace. Garfacky was snoring on the couch. 'Some people just can't hold their liquor.' Kharl laughed looking at Garfacky. They had thrown a little party a few hours earlier. It was pitch black outside. The only light came from the warm fireplace. Kharl looked at the letter once again. The paper was midnight black and written in a blood red color. A trademark of Shydeman and Shyrendora's letters.  
  
Kharl the Alchemist,  
We have discovered you created a new demon. You're home has been watched for the past week. Lord Nadil has seen this information and would like to purchase her. We hope you shall act appropriately under these circumstances. If not, prepare for the worst consequences.  
  
Shydeman and Shyrendora  
  
Kharl had read it over and over. He didn't know what to do. He certainly would not sell Ninxia. It angered him so much. 'She a living being! Not some toy or property!' Kharl became so frustrated. He crumpled up the letter, "You won't have her no matter what!" Kharl said under his breath.  
  
Suddenly a giant creature crashed through the window in front of Kharl and pinned him against the wall, clenching Kharl's throat. Ninxia suddenly awoke and saw a giant bull demon choking Kharl. She quickly pulled her nails. The demon glared at Ninxia, "I wouldn't do that little kitty!" The demon tightened his grip on Kharl's throat. He then looked at Kharl who was breathing rapidly, "A message from Shydeman and Shyrendora. If you don't give her to us soon, it's your death!" Kharl struggled to breathe, "I don't care what they do to me, they will never have her!" The demon tightened his grip even more, "Then how about we end your life right now." Kharl couldn't breathe, 'Is this really, how its going to end..'  
  
Garfacky awoke after the demon crashed in. He was ready to fight and saw Ninxia standing there. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Let's go!" Ninxia nodded. The demon looked to see who was talking to Ninxia. He dropped Kharl to the ground, "Alright two versus one!" Ninxia saw Kharl wasn't moving or breathing, "Lord Kharl!" she screamed. She was about to run to him but Garfacky stopped her, "We have to deal with this trash first!" The demon began to charge at them with his horns. Garfacky just stood there. When the demon came up to him charging, he just put out his fist, which struck the beast right in the face. Ninxia flipped onto the demon's back and began to stab him with her claws. The demon yelled in pain and escaped through the window.  
  
Ninxia rushed over to Kharl. She laid her head on his chest, "He's not breathing!" Tears were welling up in Ninxia's eyes. She began to breathe into his lungs. Tears were streaming down her cheek. Garfacky sat by very concerned, 'You can't leave like this Kharl!' Suddenly Kharl turned to his sighed and began coughing. He took a few deep breaths and sat up. He looked at Garfacky, "I'm fine." Then he looked at Ninxia. She was crying. Kharl put his hand on her cheek and wiped away one of her tears with his thumb, "Ninxia, you don't need to cry for me." Ninxia looked at Kharl, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!" Kharl pulled Ninxia toward him and held her, "It's alright now I'm here." Ninxia calmed down and curled into Kharl. Garfacky stood up, "I'm gonna go see what the damage is." Kharl nodded for Garfacky to go.  
  
Kharl held Ninxia's hand. He saw demon blood dripping from it. He quickly sat her up, "Are you alright! There's blood all over you." Ninxia saw Kharl's face full of concern, "I'm fine, it's just the blood from that demon. Just a few bumps and bruises." Ninxia smiled. Kharl gave a sigh of relief. A cold breeze rushed in through the window. Kharl stood up and helped Ninxia get up, "Let's go into the kitchen it's warmer there."  
  
Garfacky joined them in the kitchen, "I can start some repairs tomorrow, I don't know how long it will take to get the glass for the window." Kharl sighed, "That was my favorite window too." Garfacky recalled what the demon had said to Kharl, "But on a more important matter, Why was that demon after you, and who is the girl you were talking about?"  
  
Kharl ran his hand through his hair, "I guess it has to all come out in the open now. Remember when I got that letter? Well, it was from the gruesome twosome. Lord Nadil wants Ninxia. They've been spying on this household. They've been threatening me all week." Ninxia gasped, "This all because of me! You almost died because of me!" Ninxia began to cry again. Kharl hugged her, "I would never give you up Ninxia. I couldn't live without you. I won't let you leave unless you want to, if it makes you happy." Ninxia hugged back, "Oh, Lord Kharl.." 


	10. Ooopsies!

Hi! I forgot to put my ending notes on the last chapter hee hee! That's just like me! ^-^ I'd like to thank all of the readers and reviewers. You guys are great! Check out my other DK fic it's called fast food fantasy! Very silly! If you have any good ideas for it please tell me! Thanks for reading and please review!!! ^-^ 


	11. Field of Flowers

OMG! It's been sooo long! I'm really sorry to keep you all waiting! Now, that school is out, I'll have more time! - Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! You keep me going! I luv you all!  
  
(I don't own Dragon Knights) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
It had been a week since the attack on Kharl. Life was almost back to normal. Garfacky stayed behind to finish repairs. Lord Kharl tried to help, but just ended up hurting himself and Garfacky again. Ninxia was bandaging his thumb from the hammer, "Sorry, I guess the only thing I can do is mix chemicals." Ninxia smiled when Kharl wasn't looking. "That's not true Lord Kharl, you've almost managed to cook a pancake." Garfacky burst out laughing. Kharl just sighed, "I suppose so..." Ninxia had finished the bandage. Kharl rested his head on his fist and traced his finger along the edge of Ninxia's face, "The only good thing I've ever done was creating you." He whispered to Ninxia. Ninxia blushed and touched his hand that was resting on her cheek. He was too good to her. Kharl looked deep into Ninxia's eyes. Their silence was interrupted by Garfacky's hammering. Ninxia got up, "I should go take care of the garden."  
  
Ninxia took a deep breath of the cool air. The breeze cooled down her face. The garden had really grown. She sat down felt like she was sitting in a field of flowers. She ended up laying in the sun on the green grass. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She felt another presence close to her. She opened her eyes to see Kharl'' face a few inches away from hers. His hair tickled her face. He was on his knees and hands above her. "Lord Kh..." He put his finger up to her lips. He had a hurt look on his face, "Why did you leave me!?" He then smiled and whispered by her ear, "Maybe this will keep you by my side." Ninxia's heart was pounding as he leaned in and she felt his lips touch hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist as Ninxia ran her fingers through his hair. Kharl's tongue opened her lips and her began to caress her tongue. They parted their lips for breath. Ninxia looked at Kharl he was flushed like her. Kharl sat up and looked up at the sky. Ninxia sat up next to him. He sighed, "I'm sorry if I surprised you like that." Ninxia blushed watching a lady bug fly away. Kharl was embarassed now, he had been holding back until now. Ninxia moved to face him and put her hand on his cheek. Kharl suddenly felt her lips upon his. He french kissed her again but a bit more passionately. They had both been waiting for this moment.  
  
That night, Garfacky noticed how unusually close the two were, but he put one and one together and figured it out. The window was finally repaired and everything was in shape. Garfacky left that night to get home to his future wife. He promised to visit them again.  
  
Kharl was soon in his dream world sleeping comfortably in his bed. Ninxia went to her room, but as she opened the door, it was swung open by man dressed all in black, "Ninxia I presume." Ninxia brought out her claws, but he was too fast and slammed her against the wall, "Not so fast kitten!" Ninxia struggled. The man grabbed her chin so she would look at him, "Pretty little thing aren't you. I'm here to give you a message. Come to Nadil's palace with me or your precious alchemist will perish." Ninxia hissed at the man and scratched him with her free arm. He slapped her, "How dare you!" He walked into Kharl's room and pulled out a black sword, "So this is what you choose!?" Ninxia sood in front of the man. He shook his head you know I can overpower you, so what's it gonna be?" Ninxia looked at Kharl who was amazingly still sleeping. She looked at the floor. It was the only way, "Fine." The man smiled knowing he had won, "So she does speak!" He grabs her by the waist and jumps out of the window into the night.........  
  
(to be continued!!!! Please review!!! -) 


End file.
